yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/7
Arapça harfli ayet metni *لِيُنْفِقْ ذُو سَعَةٍ مِنْ سَعَتِهِ ۖ وَمَنْ قُدِرَ عَلَيْهِ رِزْقُهُ فَلْيُنْفِقْ مِمَّا آتَاهُ اللَّهُ ۚ لَا يُكَلِّفُ اللَّهُ نَفْسًا إِلَّا مَا آتَاهَا ۚ سَيَجْعَلُ اللَّهُ بَعْدَ عُسْرٍ يُسْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Liyunfik żû se’at(in)(s) min se’atihi vemen kudira ‘aleyhi rizkuhu felyunfik mimmâ âtâhu(A)llâh(u)© lâ yukellifu(A)llâhu nefsen illâ mâ âtâhâ© seyec’alu(A)llâhu ba’de ‘usrin yusrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * li : yapsın (fiilden önce olursa 3. şahsa emir) * yunfik : infâk etsin * zû : sahip * seatin : genişlik, bolluk, geniş imkânlar * min seati-hi : geniş imkânlarından * ve men : ve kim * kudire : ölçülü taktir edildi, az verildi * aleyhi : ona * rızku-hu : onun rızkı * fe : artık, o taktirde * li yunfik : infâk etsin * mimmâ (min-mâ : şeyden * âtâ-hu : ona verdi * allâhu : Allah * lâ yukellifu : mükellef tutmaz, sorumlu tutmaz * allâhu : Allah * nefsen : nefs, kimse * illâ : den başka (den fazlası) * mâ : şey * âtâ-hâ : ona verdi * se yec'alu : kılacak, verecek * allâhu : Allah * ba'de : sonra * usrin : zorluk, güçlük * yusren : kolaylık Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Vaktihali yerinde ve eli geniş olan, vaktinehaline göre nafaka versin ve rızkı dar olana gelince, Allah, kendisine ne verirse onun bir kısmını nafaka olarak versin; Allah, hiç kimseye, kendi verdiği miktardan daha fazla bir şey teklif etmez; Allah, güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık verecektir. Ali Bulaç Meali *Geniş-imkanları olan, nafakayı geniş imkanlarına göre versin. Rızkı kısıtlı tutulan da, artık Allah'ın kendisine verdiği kadarıyla versin. Allah, hiç bir nefse ona verdiğinden başkasıyla yükümlülük koymaz. Allah, bir güçlüğün ardından bir kolaylığı kılıp-verecektir. Ahmet Varol Meali *Genişlik içinde olan nafakayı imkânlarına göre versin, rızkı kendisine daraltılmış olan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiğinden versin. Allah hiç bir canı ona verdiğinden başkasıyla yükümlü tutmaz. Allah zorluktan sonra kolaylık nasib edecektir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Varlıklı olan kimse, nafakayı varlığına göre versin; rızkı ancak kendisine yetecek kadar verilmiş olan kimse, Allah'ın kendisine verdiğinden versin; Allah kimseye, verdiği rızkı aşan bir yük yüklemez. Allah, güçlükten sonra kolaylık verir.* Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Eli geniş olan, elinin genişliğine göre nafaka versin. Rızkı dar olan da, Allah’ın ona verdiğinden (o ölçüde) harcasın. Allah, bir kimseyi ancak kendine verdiği ile yükümlü kılar. Allah, bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İmkanı geniş olan, nafakayı imkanlarına göre versin; rızkı daralmış bulunan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiği kadarından nafaka ödesin. Allah hiç kimseyi verdiği imkandan fazlasıyla yükümlü kılmaz. Allah, bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Edip Yüksel Meali *Varlıklı kimse varlığı oranında nafaka yardımında bulunsun. Dar gelirli ise, ALLAH'ın kendisine verdiğinden versin. ALLAH bir kimseye vermiş olduğundan fazla bir sorumluluk yüklemez. ALLAH zorluktan sonra kolaylık getirecektir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Eli geniş olan genişliğine göre nafaka versin. Rızkı kısılmış bulunan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiğinden versin. Allah bir kişiye ne vermişse ancak onu teklif eder. Allah bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Genişliği olan genişliğinden infak etsin, rızkı dar olan da Allahın ona verdiğinden infak eylesin, Allah bir nefse verdiğinden başka teklif etmez, Allah bir usrun arkasından bir yüsür yapar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Genişlik sahibi olan, genişliğinden infakta bulunsun ve üzerine rızkı dar bulunmuş olan da kendisine Allah'ın verdiğinden infakta bulunsun. Allah, hiç bir nefse, ona verdiğinden başkasını teklif etmez. Allah elbette güçlük arkasından kolaylık nâsib eder. Muhammed Esed *bu durumlarda, geniş imkanlara sahip olan kişi, genişliği ile uyumlu olarak 15 harcasın; rızık imkanları dar olan kimse ise Allah'ın kendisine verdiğine uygun şekilde harcasın: Allah hiç kimseye kendi verdiğinden daha fazlasını yüklemez; mümkündür ki Allah sıkıntıdan sonra rahatlık verecektir. *--------- *'dipnot18': Lafzen, “genişliğinden”. Suat Yıldırım *İmkânı geniş olan, imkânına göre nafakayı bol versin. Nasibi sınırlı olan ise Allah'ın kendisine verdiği imkân ölçüsünde nafaka versin.Allah, herkesi sadece ona verdiği imkân nisbetinde yükümlü tutar. Allah, sıkıntının ardından kolaylık ihsan eder. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Eli geniş olan, genişliğine göre nafaka versin. Rızkı kısılmış bulunan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiğinden versin. Allah, bir kişiye ne vermişse ancak onu yükler, (kimseye gücünün üstünde bir şey yüklemez). Allah, bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Şaban Piriş Meali *Zengin olan, gücüne göre nafaka versin. Rızkı kendisine yetecek kadar olan da, Allah’ın kendisine verdiğinden versin. Allah, hiç kimseye, verdiğinden fazlasıyla yükümlü tutmaz. Allah, güçlüğün ardından bir kolaylık verir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Varlıklı kimse, imkânına göre nafaka versin; rızkı dar olan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiği kadarından versin. Allah kimseye gücünden fazlasını yüklemez. Allah her zorluktan sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Geniş imkâna sahip olan bu geniş imkânından harcasın. Rızkı kendisine ölçü ile verilmiş olan da Allah'ın kendisine verdiğinden infak etsin. Allah hiçbir benliği, kendisine verdiği şey dışında yükümlü tutmaz. Allah, bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Yusuf Ali (English) *Let the man of means spend according to his means: and the man whose resources are restricted, let him spend according to what Allah has given him. Allah puts no burden on any person beyond what He has given him. After a difficulty, Allah will soon grant relief.(5520) * *--------------------------- *)5520 We must trust in Allah, and do whatever is possible for us in the interests of the young life for which we are responsible. We must not be frightened by difficulties. Allah will give us relief and provide a solution if we act with honest integrity.Cf. 94:5-6. M. Pickthall (English) *Let him who hath abundance spend of his abundance, and he whose provision is measured, let him spend of that which Allah hath given him. Allah asketh naught of any soul save that which He hath given it. Allah will vouchsafe, after hardship, ease. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *. Genişliği bulunan kimse genişliğinden infak etsin, bu âyet bütün nafaka meselelerinde uygulanabilir bir hükümdür. Yani emredilen infaklardan hangisi olursa olsun infak ile sorumlu bulunan kimsenin, hali vakti müsait olup da malca genişliği varsa genişliğine göre nafaka versin. Bütün genişliğini versin değil, genişliğinden yani "Ve onlar ki, harcadıklarında ne israf ne de cimrilik ederler; ikisi arasında orta bir yol tutarlar." (Furkan, 25/67 âyetini unutmayıp ne israf ederek ne de kısarak değil, orta bir yol tutarak uygun olanı versin rızkı kısılmış olan kimseler de Allah'ın ona verdiğinden infak etsin; orta halli olan orta halli, az olan da az versin. Çünkü Allah kimseye verdiklerinin dışında bir şey teklif etmez; her hususta böyle olduğu gibi infak teklifleri de böyledir. *Zengin zenginliğine göre, fakir de fakirliğine göre sorumlu olur. Borç bulabilirse sonradan vermek üzere iyi niyetle borç eder. Bu da bir bakıma Allah'ın ihsanı sayılır Allah bir güçlükten sonra bir kolaylık yaratacaktır. Binaenaleyh fakirler ve fakir aileleri de bulabildiklerine kanaat ederek ve sabrederek ilerisi için Allah'tan ümidi kesmemeli, zenginler de böylelerini ihmal etmemeli, zekat, sadaka ve yardımlarıyla gözetmeli, zengin ve fakir hepsi Allah'tan korkarak çalışmalıdırlar. *Kadın, aile ve infak işlerinde bozukluk, ahlâksızlık, idaresizlik, Allah'ın emirlerine isyan ile haksızlık ve azgınlığın; bir toplumun, bir medeniyetin bir memleketin yok edilmesine yol açan sebeplerden olduğu anlatılmak suretiyle bu sûrede yer verilen hükümlerin bir taraftan önceki Teğâbun Sûresi'ne bir taraftan de gelecek olan Tahrim Sûresi'ne bağlanmak üzere buyuruluyor ki: *Meâl-i Şerifi *8- Nice kent var ki Rablerinin ve O'nun elçilerinin emrine başkaldırdı, biz de onları çetin bir hesaba çektik ve onlara görülmemiş şekilde azab ettik. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *bu durumlarda, geniş imkanlara sahip olan kişi, genişliği ile uyumlu olarak 15 harcasın; rızık imkanları dar olan kimse ise Allah'ın kendisine verdiğine uygun şekilde harcasın: Allah hiç kimseye kendi verdiğinden daha fazlasını yüklemez; mümkündür ki Allah sıkıntıdan sonra rahatlık verecektir. *--------- *'dipnot18': Lafzen, “genişliğinden”. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *7. Genişlik sahibi olan, genişliğinden infakta bulunsun ve üzerine rızkı dar bulunmuş olan da kendisine Allah'ın verdiğinden infakta bulunsun. Allah, hiç bir nefse ona verdiğinden başkasını teklif etmez. Allah elbette güçlük arkasından kolaylık nasîp eder. *7. (Genişlik sahibi olan) Bolca servete sahip bulunan bir erkeğin, bosadığı kadına vereceği süt ücretini (genişliğinden intakta bulunsun) o ücreti, serveti ile mütenâsip bir şekilde bolca versin (ve üzerine rızkı dar bulunmuş olan da) ancak kendi geçimini temin edebilecek derecede az bir varlık sahibi bulunan da, 'kendisine Allah'ın verdiğinden) kendi iktidarı dairesinde bulunan miktardan intakta bulunsun.) Gücünün üstünde olan bir ücret vermekle mükellef bulunmuş olmaz. (Allah, hiçbir nefise ona verdiğinden başkasını teklif etmez.) Onu gücünün üstünde bir nafaka, bir ücret vermekle mükellef kılmaz. Herkesi gücü ve takati miktarına göre mükellef buyurur. (Allah, elbette) Derhal veya biraz sonra (güçlük arkasından kolaylık nasib eder.) kullarını dâima bir hâl üzere bırakmaz, darlıktan sonra, genişlik, şiddetten sonra kolaylık, ihtiyaçtan sonra varlık ihsan buyurur. Artık ümitsizlik ve keder içinde kalmaya lüzum yok, Hak Teâlâ'ya tevekkül etmeli, O'ndan muvaffakiyetler beklemelidir. *Bu mübarek âyetler, insanlık cemiyyetine en güzel bir tarzda yaşamak yolunu göstermektedir. En mâkul, medenî hükümleri içermektedir. Dünya yaşayışının bir hâl üzere kalmayacağına işaret buyurmaktadır. Nitekim Allah - ü Teâlâ Hazretlerine îmanları pek mükemmel, tevekkülleri pek fazla olan Ashab-ı Kiram hakkında bu ilâhî vâ'd, az sonra tecellî etmiştir. O Yüce zâtlar, İslâm'ın başlangıcında büyük bir servete sahip değildiler. Büyük bir kısmı yurtlarından ayrılmış, hicrete mecbur olmuş idi, fakat biraz sonra büyük fütuhata nail olmuşlardır. Binaenaleyh Hikmet Sahibi Yaratıcı Hazretlerinin tekliflerine riâyet edenler, aile ve cemiyet hukukunu muhafaza ederek insaflıca, âlicenabâne, affedici hareketlerde bulunanlar, dâima muvaffakiyetlere nail olurlar. Bunun hilâfına hareket edenler de elbette ki, lâyık oldukları cezaya kavuşurlar. *"Talak, ricat, iddet meseleleri için Elbakara süresinin (226-232) âyetlerinin ve Ennisa süresinin (15-21) âyetlerinin tefsîrine de müracaat...